1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for facilitating framing of an image captured by an imaging unit and an imaging method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among digital single-lens reflex cameras, a camera having a mode in which a movable mirror is moved down to cause an optical finder to display an object image and a live view mode in which the movable mirror is moved up to cause a display unit to display an image captured by an image sensor in real time has been conventionally known.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-184912 discusses, for example, a technique that, when an auto-focus operation is performed in a state of the live view mode, a camera displays an object image in the optical finder by automatically switching the movable mirror, and also displays information set to a camera in the display unit.
However, the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-184912 has an issue described below if an aspect ratio of an image captured by an image sensor and that of an image are different or the aspect ratio of a display unit that displays a live view and that of an image are different. When information set to a camera is displayed by automatically switching the movable mirror in a state of the live view mode, no object image will be displayed on the display unit, causing an issue that it becomes more difficult to frame an object image to be captured.